Easter Eggs (Season 1)
This is a list of Easter Eggs you can find in Life is Strange. For a complete overview of all references to different media and artists see here. Breaking the Fourth Wall In the diner sequence of Max's nightmare in episode five, "Polarized", Max has to enter a code to exit the diner bathroom. If you enter the incorrect code 50 times, she will say, "I'm going to make the designers pay for all these bullshit code puzzles!" Cat Pics Throughout the game, on several occasions it's mentioned that someone lost his tablet with cat pics on it. It became a running gag since there are several funny hints to the owner's desperate attempts to get it back. * At the beginning of the first episode, Max spots a paper calling * At the entrance to the End of the World Party, you can hear Stella talking to someone explaining that she hasn't seen any tablet with cat pics. * In episode five, in the street leading to the dinner, Max can find a note from the actual thief saying that he regrets what he did and that he only was jealous that the owner "had all those cool cats in his life". (To Be Continued) 2016-01-30_00022.jpg|Episode 5 Deja Vu (To be added) Final Fantasy: Spirits Within In episode one, "Chrysalis", when Max is in Victoria's dorm room, she looks at her plasma tv and says, "That is a tasty plasma. Maybe I could sneak in and watch "Final Fantasy: Spirits Within." Hotdog Man Hotdog Man appears several times throughout the game. (To be added) Kate's Video Although there is an opportunity to video snippets of it within the game by sneaking a peek beside Juliet and Brooke in the hallway of the Girl's side of the Prescott Dormitory the morning of "Out of Time", it is unintelligible and cannot be watched. Any player who attempts to access the link to the site in real life is provided with the following official easter egg: http://katesvid.com/ License Plates The license plates around Arcadia Bay are all references to popular television series and films. Blackwell Parking Lot Licence_Plates-10.jpg|#1 "QNT MLP" - Quantum Leap (Red Car near entrance) Licence_Plates-11.jpg|#2 "BRDCHRCH" - Broadchurch (Gray Car) Licence_Plates-01.jpg|#3 "TWN PKS" - Twin Peaks (Chloe's Truck) Licence_Plates-08.jpg|#4 "B R K B D" - Breaking Bad (Frank's RV) Licence_Plates-09.jpg|#5 "SXFTNDR" - Six Feet Under (Nathan's Truck) Licence_Plates-06.jpg|#6 "THPRCTC" - The Practice (Blue Truck) Licence_Plates-05.jpg|#7 "PRK SN RC" - Parks and Recreation (Brown Car) Licence_Plates-04.jpg|#8 "TH WR" - The Wire (Red Car) Licence_Plates-12.jpg|#9 "CRNVL" - Carnivàle (Brown Truck) Licence_Plates-07.jpg|#10 "THSPRNS" - The Sopranos (Blue Car) Licence_Plates-03.jpg|#11 "TWLGHTZN" - The Twilight Zone (Red Truck #2) Licence_Plates-02.jpg|#12 "THXFLS" - The X-Files (Warren's Car) Licence_Plates-13.jpg|#13 "BFFVMPRSLR" - Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Gray Truck next to Warren's car) Two Whales Diner Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-02.jpg|#1 "NTHRRTH" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-03.jpg|#2 "DNNDRK" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-04.jpg|#3 "L P H N T" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-05.jpg|#4 "THFCLT" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-06.jpg|#5 "THKLLNG" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-07.jpg|#6 "GRNDHGD" - 2015-12-27_00053.jpg|#7 "RLSFTTRCTN" - 2015-12-27_00042.jpg|#8 "THFFC" - Life is... It's not allowed to say the game's title! There are several occasions throughout the game where a character begins their sentence with "Life is..." arousing the expectation of finishing it with "strange", but at the end it ends differently. * After altering the past by handing in her Everyday Heroes Contest photo to Jefferson in episode five, Max awakes in a San Francisco Art Gallery. Demonstrating how surreal this situation is for her, she says, "Life is... weird." * In Max's nightmare, Alternative Chloe appears and blames Max. Before she disappears, she says, "Life is... so not fair." Lorem Ipsum This text appears in the background of Max's Journal. It is commonly used for filler or "dummy text" in works of printing and typesetting. This dates back to the 1500s, and was made popular in the 1960's. It has roots in classical Latin literature. The standard passage used since the 1500s is thus: "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum." For a helpful video, check out this audio explanation in a video from Mari at Geek Remix.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-66fUzhPlI This website is also helpful for more backstory on the Lorem Ipsum.http://www.lipsum.com/ Memes Life is Strange references several popular memes. (To be added) Reversed Reverse In the reversed Blackwell Academy sequence of Max's nightmare, you can hear and see things normally if Max uses her rewind in this scene. Samuel is the only character in this scene that doesn't speak backwards. If you walk up to him and stand next to him, you can hear his voice speaking forwards; things he already said during the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3Vx1-AJZSk Rewinding is Getting Old If you go inside the Swimming Pool lockers in "Chaos Theory" and then rewind, Chloe says, "Dude, it's getting old! Try and dazzle me with another trick!" Rewind Sounds The sounds Max hears while rewinding are reversed future and past dialog pieces or other sounds that are part of the game such as train or shoot sounds.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsfrTcCumw8, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3eQ_hg1waQ Self-Homage There are several references and nods towards Dontnod's first work, Remember Me. * Chloe’s “cute robot panda keychain” is oblique reference to Jax the Panda, a character in DONTNOD Entertainment’s first game, Remember Me. Jax the Panda Remember Me.jpg|Jax the Panda (Remember Me) Chloe Jax the Panda Keychain.png|Chloe's panda key chain Thanks for Crying Description follows. Time Travel References Since time travel is a central theme in Life is Strange, there are several references to other films and series that popularized time travel. Butterfly Effect * (to be added; see here) Doctor Who * In a text between Warren Graham, he says that he will be in the Tardis, the machine that the main protagonists in Doctor Who use to travel through time. * On the laundry ticket in Victoria's room the name of the employee is "Amelia Pond" (one the Doctor's companions). Donnie Darko * (to be added; see ''here'') References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Gameplay